


Wild Honey Nectar

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Technically smut but not quite, Viktor is a Sap, so is Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor went out to buy a certain surprise for Yuuri, but ends up nearly burning down their apartment after. Yuuri comes back from his grocery shopping to find his husband and their home in a mess, but is still curious about what Viktor has in store.





	Wild Honey Nectar

Yuuri’s fist rattles the glass of the door lightly. He’s forgotten the house keys again and the doorbell’s usually useless due to the fact that Viktor never answers it, but ironically he always hears Yuuri knocking.

Nothing follows. He knocks again, a little bit harder however because now he’s starting to assume Viktor has fallen asleep or something. Again, no response.

Probably doing the dishes again last minute, I guess.

“Viktor. Vitya! I got that Japanese snack you wanted so badly last time for you. Pocky, wasn’t it? Vitya!” Yuuri has to practically holler through the door, cupping his hand to his mouth for more of an effect but Viktor has yet to show up.

Alright, should I be getting worried now?

From beyond the apartment door, a frighteningly loud crash shakes Yuuri followed by some cursing that was definitely Viktor.

Fuck, what’d he do now? Don’t tell me—

“Yuuri…is that you?”

Someone that barely looked recognizable as Viktor Nikiforov showed up to the door, clutching what it seemed a lighter in faintly ash-smeared hands. Sporting a loosely tied bun of whispy platinum-blond hair and tired parted lips, he nearly had to lean on the doorway for support. The groceries being carried in Yuuri’s arms went down immediately, shooting to Viktor’s underarm to let him lean on him.

“You—you said you had Pocky for me? You’re so sweet, Katsudon,” said Viktor, a foolishly absurd smile gleaming at him despite the horrendous state he was in. “Mm, what flavor is it?”

“You’re asking me what flavor the Pocky is when you look like you nearly tried to burn our apartment down?”

“Now I promise you it’s not that bad. It’s just that my hands don’t seem to work with lighters,” Viktor assured patting Yuuri on the shoulder and shrugging.

“Well your hands seemed to work fine last night, so it shouldn’t be the lighter’s fault,” responded Yuuri, quite smug with his own answer but wasn’t immune to blushing. The blond noticed and smushed both his cheeks together, making Yuuri’s lips form a severe pout on purpose. 

“Doesn’t someone have quite a mouthful today? Need I remind you that you’re only this talkative behind doors?” Viktor laughed, a harsh slap on his bicep in response from Yuuri and he grimaced only slightly, the smile still on his face. Viktor bent down to pick the groceries that he’d dropped onto the floor, carrying them in while following Yuuri’s lead nervously. The smoke had died down from Viktor’s earlier work, but the stinging stench of something burning caught the black-haired man’s nose. He headed to their medicinal cabinet upstairs in the bathroom, bringing out the canister of Febreeze that was nearly half empty and brought it down to spray the apartment. 

As a joke Yuuri sprayed a bit in Viktor’s direction, not enough to make him cough but enough to make him flinch. He glared back, that cute pout back on his face.

He put back the canister then made his way towards the blond, well except he was more of an ashy blond now. He swiped the lighter away, dropping it behind them without looking back and lightly gripped the folded collar of his sweater, pulling him in.

“You could’ve gotten hurt, you know,” Yuuri muttered, his breath radiating upon Viktor’s lips.

“It was for a good cause. Honest!” His bangs fell over both of their heads as Viktor placed a peck on his husband’s temple. “Just wait until you see.”

As if there was some god above them waiting for this moment to occur, Yuuri picked up a distant smell amidst the burning stench. Something sweet, familiar even. The scent got stronger and more sweet as he dragged Viktor closer with him. He couldn’t smell the smoke anymore, thank god. 

Honey. That’s what he smelled the most of. Honey and something else he couldn’t put his finger on.

They ended up in their bedroom after all their walking, a little breathless sure, but at least Yuuri was still determined to find out what the blond had hidden from him. He turned to Viktor for more answers, only to find himself face-to-face with his husband’s giddy smile and jumpy attitude. 

“Viktor, is there something you want to say about that smell I keep picking up? You do smell it, right? Honey-ish, and just really sweet in gene—“

Guided by his hands, Yuuri was slowly being turned around to face the table at their bedside, then pushed towards it. It was then that he found what Viktor had been trying to show him all along, as the object came into his view. He felt something shift behind him, which happened to be Viktor moving to turn the light switch off to let Yuuri enjoy his surprise gift even more. 

“What do you say, Yuuri? A beautiful candle for a beautiful man,” Viktor leaned over his head, tilting Yuuri’s chin upwards so they could face each other more visibly. The man below him adjusted to make himself feel more comfortable, his smile becoming more prominent by the second. “Although it did come at the cost of me nearly burning down our own apartment—“

“I love you too, Vitya~.”

And he pushed himself up on his toes to meet Viktor’s surprised face, brushing his lips on his before silently asking for permission to go on. He accepted, shocked but glad to comply with his love anyway. Fuck, did he want to spend more than an eternity with this man. The kisses were always the best, definitely not an exaggeration. He pushed his tongue in, making the kiss turn from caring to passionate. Eyeing the bed behind Yuuri, he pushed himself further into him towards it and caused the man to stumble back. Yuuri knew, however, what the blond was planning to do anyway. He welcomed his affection openly with tempting arms.

“Did you like your candle, though? I got it for a lot of rubles, you know,” Viktor asked with some restrained lust, eager to carry on but wanted to know how Yuuri felt first.

“I love it—it’s just that…”

The silence started to worry him now, and he went to shake Yuuri’s shoulders gently for his answer.

“What—What?! Yuuri, I’m dying, tell me! Is it the design of it? Or do you not like wild honey nectar scented candles? I’ll go return if you want me to—dammit I knew I should’ve picked rosemary instead—“

Yuuri, having decided to play with Viktor and prolong his answer, hurried to assure him with another kiss on the nose. He swept aside the bangs, pressing his head against his and sighing.

“No, no, no, no, Vitya. I love it. I truly do, you don’t have to return anything. It’s just that…I love you even more. Every day, I love you even more and more. So are you okay?” 

He rolled the both of them over, Yuuri on top with Viktor on bottom. Viktor, with the nerve and shamelessness he had, thrusted once into the man on top, smirking wildly in response to Yuuri’s shriek. His hands went to tug at the base of Yuuri’s shirt, urging to to take it off. Ending up shirtless, Viktor followed, both of their tops on the floor beside them as Yuuri leaned down to caress his jaw and leave a mark there.

“Yuuri~ We still need to clean up my mess, remember?” the blond complained, though throughly amused with what his significant other was doing as of this moment. “Or are you going to wait until this is done?”

“Mm. Shut up for now. I’m busy.”

“Your words,” he chuckled back. “Let’s continue, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of procrastinating for weeks. Enjoy this oneshot I came up with during my piano professor's lesson.


End file.
